


The One Where Bucky Gets An Eye Full

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flustered Bucky, M/M, Naked Sam, Sam's butt - Freeform, Winter Falcon, and Bucky is not in the proper headspace to be seeing it, because he just woke up, he handles it about as well as you can probably imagine, it's nice, sambucky - Freeform, there is a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky is sleepy and looking for Sam, and he finds him, naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from, i think i saw a picture of Anthony Mackie's back muscles and nearly had an heart attack, so like....Bucky had the same reaction, only there was also a butt involved. so yeah, enjoy guys! <3

“Have you seen Sam?” Bucky mumbles sleepily to Steve, he’s standing in the kitchen, his feet are getting cold.

“Yeah we just got back from a run I think he said he was gonna take a shower.” Steve said, looking over his shoulder as he cut something up on the counter. Bucky nodded slowly and shuffled off out of the kitchen. He made it down the hall, thinking that Sam would probably be out of the shower by now. He knocked and then pushed the door open.

“Hey Sam, do you have…butt.” Bucky said slowly. He’d just finished rubbing at his eyes and then his vision was full of Sam’s naked back, and his butt, and his legs, and Bucky’s brain shut down as his eyes stopped on Sam’s butt and failed to move any further.

There was so much skin in front of him. He felt heat spread from his cheeks and then down his neck and into his toes. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should move his eyes. Move his eyes and stop staring. But he was still so tired, and Sam was just so damn beautiful. Bucky wasn’t 100% sure that he wasn’t still dreaming. Because he’d had dreams like this, well not exactly like this, it usually wasn’t an accident in the dreams. He felt his nails digging into his palm and vaguely heard the quiet electronic humming of his arm as he fisted that hand hard too.

“Buck?” Sam’s voice asked, drifting through Bucky’s head from far away.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed, blinking slowly, his eyes still where they shouldn’t be.

“Are you staring at my ass?” Sam asked, Bucky moved his eyes up a bit, to Sam’s back. It didn’t feel much better but it wasn’t his butt.

“No. I mean yes. I mean, I didn’t mean to be. It was just-” Bucky stammered.

“It was just there. And it’s nice and I’ve looked at it before but it’s always had clothes over it and it’s just really nice and….pretty. And I’m gonna stop talking now holy shit.” Bucky rambled, taking a few steps backwards towards the door as the words rushed past his lips and into the air of Sam’s room.

“Fuck. I mean no not fuck! Sorry. Shit. Ow.” Bucky said, trying to make it better and then hip checking the door frame as he turned to leave.

“I’m just…sorry.” he stammered as he closed the door, ignoring Sam when he called after him. He passed Steve in the hall as he almost ran to his room.

“Hey man, did you find him?” Steve asked, sounding far too cheery for Bucky’s liking. Bucky grumbled as he passed, the noises making sense to him, but not actually sounding like actual words that normal humans would use.

“He found him.” He heard Steve say as he kept walking, and Bucky could hear the smirk. And if he wasn’t running for his life he’d have turned around and smacked him on the back of the head for it. But he heard Sam’s door open as he stepped through his own and shut it quickly, stepping away from it and staring at it like it was gonna bite him. A few seconds later there was a knock.

“Buck. Can I come in?” Sam’s voice asked through the door. Bucky grimaced and threw his hands up, then brought them down to fist in his hair as he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

“I’m taking your silence as a yes.” Sam said, and Bucky could hear the amusement. He dropped his hands to his sides and Sam walked in and closed the door behind him. Bucky almost groaned when he saw Sam was only wearing sweatpants. He clenched his jaw and held it in, forcing his eyes to the ceiling so he wouldn’t stare at Sam’s chest. There was so much skin and he just wanted to look at all of it, touch all of it if he was allowed.

“You okay?” Sam asked, still sounding amused.

“Mhm.” Bucky assured, his hum sounding high and strained as he kept his eyes off Sam.

“You have great thighs.” Sam said casually. Bucky made a strangled noise and dropped his wide eyes to Sam’s face. Sam nodded at him.

“You do. They’re nice. And I stare at them. Mostly when we’re all in the training room working out. I get the best views in there. Especially when I spot for you. That’s the best damn view in the house man.” Sam said, his voice still completely relaxed, like he was talking about the damn weather. Bucky opened his mouth a few times, trying and not succeeding to push words out. He sighed and hung his head, bringing his hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“It’s too fucking early for this. I can’t… this isn’t funny.” Bucky mumbled to the floor. He heard Sam make a noise he couldn’t decipher and then his feet came into view. Bucky looked up and Sam stopped a few inches away.

“It’s not meant to be funny. Not really. I’m not joking. But I can see how you’d think that, so let me clarify.” Sam said, whispered really, as he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Bucky’s gently.

Bucky’s eyes fell shut and then he made a little surprised noise when Sam pulled him closer. He felt his knees shake as Sam’s tongue slid into his mouth slowly. He pressed his fingers into Sam’s back, his skin was soft and warm, everything Bucky had ever dreamed it would be. Sam wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer, he brought his other hand up to Bucky’s cheek as he broke the kiss. Bucky was panting and seeing stars and he made a small frustrated noise when Sam stopped kissing him.

“Well I’m sorry but you need to breathe.” Sam said with a chuckle, bumping their noses together. Bucky shook his head a little.

“Not if you kissing me is the alternative I don’t.” He said, opening his eyes for only a second to look at Sam, smile, and then pull him back in. Sam laughed into the kiss at first and then hummed and deepened the kiss. Bucky felt his head go fuzzy and moved his hands over Sam’s back, Sam’s skin under his fingers feeling better then any dream.


End file.
